I Don't Care
by FromUnderTheLemonTree
Summary: As the first TATINOF show came to an end the excitement of tour mixed with a new found confidence led to the boys finally showing each other how they really felt. Phan.


A/N **I do not own Dan of Phil**

* * *

After months and months of preparation the first TATINOF show was over. They had done it! And by some miracle the boys had both made it through with no mishaps or broken bones whatsoever. The moment Dan and Phil stepped of stage they both felt like they were on top of the world, like together they could accomplish anything. It was this new found confidence mixed with the excitement of tour that had led them to their current position. Dan had been the one to make the first move, not being able to hold back anymore and pouncing on Phil the moment they were alone. He wasn't sure what came over him or why he chose now to unleash these hidden feelings upon his best friend. Phil was shocked at Dan's boldness but didn't protest as he had dreamt of this moment since the day they'd met. "W-what if people see?" he stuttered as the younger boy manoeuvred them clumsily down the dimly lit corridor. "I don't care" Dan breathed harshly in to Phil's mouth as he pushed him roughly against their hotel room door, using his body to hold him in place. Their lips met messily, their movements frantic and almost desperate. Why hadn't they done this sooner? All the pent up emotions were finally being released like popping a balloon, like a weight had been lifted from their shoulders. Movements were rushed. Hands exploring each other as if it was the first and last time they would be doing this. All boundaries were broken and much like a floodgate opening, there was no going back. Dan knew he wouldn't be able to ignore this afterwards, and he was pretty sure he wouldn't want to either. He had wanted Phil like this for almost 6 years and now he'd finally he got his wish, he wasn't going to waste it.

Phil's mouth moved to Dan's neck, panting, hot breath against hot skin, making Dan shiver with anticipation as Phil mouthed at the sensitive spot. An advantage of being best friends meant they knew each other inside out, better than anyone else and Phil knew exactly how to make Dan squirm. Dan's head rolled back in pleasure, hitting the wooden door behind him with a thump. When had Phil flipped their positions? He wondered, mind blurry. Either way he wasn't complaining. Dan's hands roamed the curve of Phil's back before coming to rest at his waist, pulling the older boy flush against him and bringing their mouths together once more. He felt electricity running through him as their lips met. It was like nothing he'd ever experienced before and he couldn't get enough. He loved this. Eventually things became more heated as Phil began subtly pushing Dan towards the bed. Dan tugged at Phil's plaid shirt, too far gone to be messing around with buttons he just pulled it over the boys head in one swift movement. Staring in awe at the new expanse of pure porcelain skin for him to taint and explore. Of course he had seen Phil shirtless before and yes he may have had a cheeky look every now and again but never in a situation like this. This was completely new to both of them…except for maybe that time back in 2009 but that was long ago. Phil followed Dan's gaze as he scanned him over with a look of want in his honey brown eyes. Eventually their eyes met, brown burning in to blue. As if there was some silent agreement, some secret message passed between them, both boys lunged forwards at the same time, Phil tearing off Dan's shirt, ruffling his hair in the process and making him look even more adorable (if that was even possible). They crashed together, moving in perfect harmony, flush together from head to toe as if they were one being. Dan's knees hit the edge of the bed and he tumbled backwards, pulling Phil with him, causing him to land on top of him rather ungracefully. They both began to laugh hysterically at the situation, Dan's arms still wrapped tightly around the older boys' waist. With anybody else this would be incredibly awkward but here, with them, it just felt right. Lovingly Phil leant down and placed a sweet kiss on the tip of Dan's nose before peppering his face with them, eventually working his way back to the younger boys' lips. This kiss was more gentle. Slow and lingering with so much more meaning than the previous ones. The sheer amount of love reflected in Phil's eyes made Dan almost want to cry because he felt exactly the same. In response Dan kissed back with a passion, moving to play with the soft hair on the back of Phil's neck as he held their heads together. Their eyes met once again, slightly more serious this time as Phil's hand's moved to Dan's waistband. His fingers were nervously playing with Dan's belt as if silently asking for permission before finally unbuttoning his jeans and removing the last items of clothing keeping him from seeing all of Dan's flawless olive skin. Dan returned the gesture so that he and Phil were now completely exposed to one another, both heart and body. They paused for a moment to take each other in, both breathing heavily, adrenaline coursing through their veins. "Beautiful" was the only word Phil managed to utter out before they crashed back together again in a split second. "Not so bad yourself" Dan mumbled against Phil's lips, earning himself a slight chuckle in response. They tumbled under the covers clumsily as their hands roamed each other's bodies, allowing themselves to get lost in one another.

It wasn't until a quite a while later that Dan and Phil found themselves coming down from their high, the reality of what just happened between them slowly beginning to sink in. They laid together in complete silence, the only sounds coming from their breathing. At first Phil felt himself start to panic slightly, overthinking thinking this and them and how being together changed everything, like how they could never go back to being 'just friends' (not like they ever were anyway, his mind added). There was a small part of him that worried they had made a mistake but any doubts in the back of his mind were soon cast away as he looked down and was met by the sight of Dan. His Dan. Staring up at him innocently, mess of now slightly wavy hair resting against his chest and a sleepy but content look on his face. Gazing in to those familiar chocolate brown orbs gave Phil all the reassurance he needed to know that this was the right choice. He wouldn't give this up for the world. The older boy shuffled further under the covers so they were on the same level, making everything more intimate. Moving closer he closed the tiny gap between them, giving Dan a lazy morning kiss. This was quickly becoming his new favourite hobby. He pulled back slowly, opening his eyes to be met with Dan's signature dimple and a slight blush forming on his cheeks. A fond smile graced his features as he nuzzled in to Phil, their foreheads resting together, fringes meeting in the middle. "I love you" Dan mumbled softly, just loud enough for Phil to hear as he unconsciously played with their fingers which were intertwined between them. At this comment, Phil's heart melted completely, his stomach doing that flippy-over thing as butterflies exploded inside him. Warm arms instantly wrapped around the younger boy in a tight embrace, pulling him impossibly closer and tangling their legs together under the covers. "Love you too bear" Phil replied happily. His tongue  
poking through his teeth as he grinned back before giving Dan another lingering kiss. Their hearts were racing but neither boy had ever felt so content, so alive. They  
knew everything was going to change but right now, in this moment, everything was so perfect that they didn't care.

 **End**


End file.
